To be gay
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: cosas extranas comienzan a ocurrir en el departamente del escritor Shuichi tratara de averiguar la vdd sin saber el lio en el que se ah metido. lean plis n.n!


Ayaka: hola! bueno etto me presento me llamo ayaka para los k no me conoscan siempre ando de fic en fic en gravitation, y bueno me toca escribir el mio XD jajja toe loka ignorenme, bueno este es antes k nada debo decirlo por si alguien lo duda Gravitation no es mio buaaaaaaaaa aunk si lo fuera mataria a yuki y me kedaba con shu o mataria a shu para kedarme con Yuki? xD jaja es broma bueno como sabran mis fics son medios (bastantes) intrigantes y dramaticos XD bueno no les molesto mas n.n!

* * *

Corria con todas sus fuerzas, queria llegar rapido al departamento, estaba feliz (por no decir super mega contentisimo de la vida XD) SU Yuki le habia prometido que lo llevaria a un acuario, se imaginan?, una cita, Yuki y el, tomados de la mano viendo animales extranos, (oye mocoso k no los haya visto no significan k sean extranos -.-). Ademas estarian juntos tomando un helado, kyaaaaaa haria tantas cosas ese dia, ah por fin una nueva cita con su querido, adorado e idolatrado Yuki. _Gotita de sudor _aunque eso significaba que el se lo cobrara de otra manera n.nU 

-ne Shu-chan que pasa?- volvio asi al escuchar la voz de su amigo, jeje en veces se podia ir y divagar en sus suenos sin darse cuenta -te sientes mal?

-eh? ... ah si, digo no Sakuma ... digo Ryuchi, no pasa nada solo recordaba algo jeje-

-esta bien na no da ... ne Shu-chan la tienda de regalos esta para aca- dijo Ryuichi señalando al otro lado de a donde se dirigia el pelirosa, sip le compraria un regalo a su koi en agradecimiento de que lo llebara al acuario, Ryuichi acepto ayudarlo pero con la condición de que lo llamara Ryuichi (ejem de todos modos pensaba acompañarlo solo aprovecho non), le recomendo ir a una tienda nueva en donde vendian cosas realmente monas, peluches, cartas y ese tipo de cosas empalagozas que segun Ryu-chan estaba seguro le gustarian a Yuki, (--U si claro y mas si vienen de loko del conejo ryu: oye! aya: jeje es broma ryu chan sos un amor ryu: o.o oki n.n)

Llegaron a un edificio muy alto, Ryuichi arrastro a Shuichi adentro, ahi no habia regalos pero tenia una vista hermosa, un poco de distracion no hacia mal o si?, despues entraron a una tienda de dos pisos, por seguridad de Shuichi que se tambaleo con la altura. La tienda tenia de todo, carteras, portafolios, libros, cosas que sin duda le habia visto a Yuki usar, aunque Ryuichi opinaba que no era un buen regalo de agradecimiento, acepto entrar, (ayaka: entraria al mismo infierno por Shu -.-) era el lugar mas lindo que habia visto aparte de la pasteleria Nekomi, la perfumeria Katsu, la tienda de revistas y manga... y así comenzo a recordar tooooodo lo que se le hacia lindo y hermoso (mi Shu tenia que ser -,-) ... pero no era momento para eso debia encontrar un regalo para Yuki, claro que lo haria jajajaj

-o.oU creo que Shu-chan se volvio loco no da-

-bien Ryuichi vamos en busca de el regalo para mi querido Yuki jajaja

-siii nn Kumagoro tambien quiere ir na no da

-entonces vayemos jajaja

plis waiting ...(musiquita de fondo)

2 horas despues n.n ...

-etto ... kumagoro tu sabes porque Shu-chan esta parado ahi desde hace dos horas no da?-

-que? tan rapido pasa el tiempo?? jejejeje-rio tontamente llevandose una mano a la cabeza- buuuuuaaaaa Yuki va a matarme ;o; . pero no puedo irme sin su regalo- se agarro a un poste (-.-)- no puedo, buaaaa-

-kuma-chan Shu se a vuelto loco- el peliverde tomo la orejita de su coneja y comenzo a morderla,

-eh jeje gomen Ryu-chan Kuma-chan creo que me emocione-

-puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto un joven que hacia poco se habia acercado, Shuichi se sonrojo un poco, era un joven realmente apuesto, su cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Ryuichi, el cual lo veia no de muy bonita forma, Shuichi ni cuenta se dio de la guerra campal que sucedia ahi.

-ah si hola soy Shuichi Shindo... y es que ando buscando un regalo bonito un oso de peluche o algo por el estilo sabe jeje .. (y tienes que darle tooda la informacion simplemente busco un regalo y ya -.- Shu tenias k ser -)

-ya veo pues mi nombre es Kou sengi y soy el gerente de latienda dime eso es lo que quieres llevar?-señalando un par de cosas que Shuichi sostenia en sus manos.

-si ... aunque no se si sea bueno sabe no estoy seguro de que le gusten esas cosas, y si me lo lanza a la cara? buuuuuua me odiara!!!-una gota callo de la cabeza del pelinegro.

-si quieres puedo ayudarles a buscar algo para tu novia-

-etoo ... pues veras-(sonrojado) no sabia como explicarle que "el" no era "ella"

-no gracias no necesitamos su ayuda-_mirada fria e intimidante_ Shuichi se asusto un poco, ya estaba acstumbrado a los extranos cambios del peliverde, pero habia algo distinto esta vez, como si no le agradara en lo absoluto el gerente de la tienda, era extrano a el le parecia simpatico, amable y cortes (lo conociste hace 5 segundos -.-), no veia porque de su actitud, pero se encogio de hombros. Siguiendole el juego a Ryuichi

-de acuerdo pero si necesitan algo me avisan y con gusto les ayudo- el sujeto se alejo sonriente, Ryuichi lo siguio con la mirada, ese sujeto le daba mala espina, habia algo en sus ojos, no lo sabia, pero algo en el no le daba confianza, al contrario, setia el impulso de sacar de ahi al pelirosa cuanto antes.

-etto Ryu-chan tu ...-se volvio a ver a Shuichi, estaba preocupado, se sonrojo un poco, pero volvio a su forma chibi y lo jaloneo

-vamos a jugar no da-

-pensandolo bien no creo k esto le guste a Yuki- dijo esperando en la caja con un perrito de peluche, algo llamo su atención era una pluma con las iniciales Y.E.

penso en comprarlas pero al ver su billetera o era la pluma o era el monton de cosas -que va me llevo esto-dejo las cosas en su lugar y tomo la pluma.

-ne Shu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba tirado en el suelo con Ryuichi sosteniendo un muneco muy parecido a el en sus manos.

Los veia de lejos, no podia creerlo, argh en su tienda, esos desagradables estaban en su tienda, su mirada se centro en el pelirosa,_** ese mocoso debi sospecharlo**_ Apreto los puños de solo verlos le daba asco "_**que no les daba verguenza? no si tubieran no se andarian exibiendo deberian acabar con todos, son todos una basura, una basura que deberia ser extinta, arg de solo verlos me da replusion y no paran con eso tambien andan exponiendo ante todos sus estupidas y absurdas ideas de la libertad de relaciones personales bah! lo unico que les gusta hacer es llamar la atencion, deberian morirse todos o ...**_" sonrio, talvez est se pondria divertido, hace tanto que no lo hacia?.

* * *

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, no lo veia por ningun lado, talvez no habia notado su ausencia al estar escribiendo en veces divagaba y se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, _un sonrisa melancolica,_ no podia cambiarlo el era asi y asi lo amaba

hacia dias que no salia del escritorio por mas que le insitia, bueno en parte lo entendia habian estado muy activos en esos dias y se habia retrasado demasiado, pero acaso el se habia olvidado ya de el?, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados lo estaban siguiendo desde el sillon con una miradita no muy amable.

-donde andabas baka?-

-eh?-levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que Yuki lo veia

-y bien?

-ahh .. YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - se volvio y chibi y se le lanzo n.n

-ya, no seas tan escandaloso-

-Yukiii!! como pue ...- unos labios interrumpieron sus quejidos, Yuki lo tomo de la cabeza y presiono sus labios con los de el. -Yuki yo ...-poso un dedo en su boca, para que no dijera nada, se apriciono por segunda vez de los labios de Shuichi, quien solto un gemido de placer, aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca del pelirosa, era una sensacion tan calida, sus lenguas danzando, compartiendo saliba y mas que eso, compartiendo un sentimiento, que solo ellos comprendian, delineo los labios con su lengua, Shuichi se estremecio con la sensacion humeda en sus labios, sintio unas cosquillas y a la vez un calorcito en su parte inferior. Le encantaba jugar asi con el pelirosa saboreando cada centimetro de esos labios sabor a fresa, mordio el labio inferiorsuavemente logrando que Shuichi se pegara mas a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran, Yuki tubo que hacer una pausa para ver tomar al pelirosa y recostarlo bajo de el. desprendio suavemente la delicada camisa, lentamente depositando besos por todo su pecho y hasta llegar a su ombligo donde se detubo a saborearlo un poco.

Alzo al pequeño un poco hasta llevarlo a la habitacion desaciendose de la molesta ropa en el camino, quedando ambos unicamente la ropa interior.

El miembro del menor ya estaba erecto, Yuki sonrio, le encantaba verlo así, con las mejillas rojas, apenado por lo que estaba por ocurrir y al mismo tiempo deseandolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos inocentes llenos de lujuria, deseandolo, ea mirada era solo de el y para el.

con rapidez quito la ultima prenda que quedaba casi sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta, bajo hasta su parte inferior y tomo su miembro entre sus manos, dando leves caricias, que sabia lo volverian loco, el vaiven era suave, pero el pelirosa comenzaba a desesperarse necesitaba mas, sus caderas se movian exigiendolo. el rubio sonrio con maldad, Shuichi estaba ahora perdido ya no pensaba lo unico que pasaa por su cabeza era tener a su amante en su interior, golpeandole con fuerza y gimiendo de placer llamandolo a el ...

sintio una molestia en su parte baja, ahora estaban parejos ya no podia con eso mas tiempo, acelero el ritmo en su sube y baja, sintiendo ya varias gotas de semen en su boca, pronto se vendria,

-yu ...ki -el escrior saco el miembro de su boca y volvio a bajar el ritmo, solo para molestarlo ...

-que desea Shu chan? -pregunto sinicamente, Shuichi lo miro de mala manera, le encantaba hacer eso, hacerlo suplicar ...

-Yukiii-

-necesito saber que quieres Shu chan-el pelirosa escondio su rostro en su cabello

-quiero que me tomes- alzo de nuevo el rostro chocando miradas, Yuki sintio una carga que pasaba por todo su cuerpo volviendolo loco, por eso le encantaba, ese chiquillo SU chiquillo lograba prenderlo con solo esas palabras, en ese momento ya no pensaba el tampoco se habian dejado llevar por la pasion, se levanto un poco para observarlo.

Las mejillas completamente rosadas, su cuerpo temblando, empapado en sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un intento de calmar su respiracion, su miembro erecto, ya no aguantaba tenia que tomarlo o se vendria en ese momento.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, primero trato la zona lo que menos buscaba era lastimarlo, introdujo un dedo, seguido del segundo, Shuichi se mordio el labio para no gritar, el dolor fue pasando al igual que el placer fue incrementando, estaba listo, sintio que los dedos eran retirados, quejandose en respuesta, cuando sintio algo mas grande presionando en su ano.

Yuki se introdujo despacio, permaneciendo unos momentos inmovil esperando a que el cuerpo de Shuichi se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, empexzo a moverse primero lentamente e incrementenado el ritmo segun el ritmo que exigia su cuerpo, y el de bajo de el, era interminable el placer que sentian en esos momentos, sus cuerpos danzando, sus labios rosandose de vez en cuando entre cada embestida, el cantante termino derramandose sobre el pecho de ambos, siendo seguido por su amante despues de un par de embestidas.

Permanecio un rato mas dentro de su pequeno, le gustaba estar asi, sentia que era el unico que podia estar de esa manera con el, y tenia razon. salio con cuidado para no lastimarlo, y rodo a un lado acomodandose junto a su amante, Shuichi se pego mas a el , Yuki sonrio en respuesta y paso un brazo por su espalda, los ojos de Shuichi estaban cerrandose, estaba cansado. Lo observo unos segundos y cuando estubo seguro de que estaba dormido, acaricio su sedoso cabello rosado, el Shuichi Shindou el mocoso que el tanto lo molestaba en un principio ahora era una necesidad para el, cada vez que hacian el amor, por que lo que hacian era eso, no se coparaba con las miles de veces que lo hizo con todas esas mujeres, ninguna de ellas, logro lo que Shuichi, volverlo loco de pasion a tal grado que pierda la cordura.

solo su Shu provocaban tantas reacciones dentro de el, claro jamas lo admitiria abiertamente, solo bastaba con que el lo supiera, y "el" lo sabia, aunque lo dudara, cada vez que hacien el amor, podia sentir la entrega del rubio. Pronto el sueño tambien le gano al rubio y se dejo vencer.

* * *

ayaka: ojala les haya gustado ah y perdon por el titulo pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor nnU, etto este .-. espero que les guste trate de hacer el lemon lo mejor posible (pero soy pesima -/- bueno como sea espero me dejen review me harian muy feliz - bueno mata ne!! y si kreen k es una meirda ps tambien dejen review lo entendere XD ahora si cya! 


End file.
